In sour water strippers, ammonium sulfide is present as the predominant species. Ammonium sulfide can dissolve elemental sulfur, which could arise through oxidation reactions of the hydrogen sulfide. When hydrogen sulfide and ammonia are stripped off, the sulfur will come out of solution and yield a yellow precipitate which can foul the apparatus.